1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus having an improved glass filter disposed in front of a panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display apparatus displays a picture using a plasma display panel (PDP). The plasma display panel is capable of being produced in a large size without difficulty, as well as being relatively thin. Demands for such plasma display panels have been continuously increasing.
A conventional plasma display apparatus includes a panel assembly, a glass filter provided in front of the panel assembly, and a driver provided behind the panel assembly. Particularly, the glass filter, illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a glass 2 plate, a color film 4 provided in front of the glass 2 plate, an anti-reflection (AR) film 6 provided in front of the color film 4, and a mesh film 8 provided behind the glass plate 2.
The color film 4 adjusts light transmissivity from the panel assembly and embodies external colors. The AR film 6 adjusts external light reflexibility.
However, the process for making the glass filter 10 is relatively complex in the plasma display apparatus with the above-described construction. The color film 4 and the AR film 6 are attached in front of the glass panel 2 to adjust light transmissivity from the panel assembly and external light reflexibility.
Additionally, optical film, such as the color film 4 and the AR film 6, has a relatively high production cost, thereby causing high production costs to manufacture the glass filter 10.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved glass filter for a plasma display apparatus that is simply and inexpensively manufactured.